Hit the floor
by Akane-chan88
Summary: In einer dunkeln Nacht und begleitet von seiner Lieblingsmusik denkt K über die Person nach, die er am meisten auf der Welt hasst.


_Titel:_ Hit the floor  
_Autor:_ Akane-chan/Nimue  
_e-Mail:_ karileinchenyahoo.de  
_F__andom:_ Gravitation  
_Disclaimer:_ Die Charaktere gehören nicht mir, sondern Maki Murakami, das Lied gehört Linkin Park. Nur die Idee ist meine.  
_Rating:_ PG-12  
_Warnings:_ darkfic (irgendwie...) songfic hate  
Kommentar wird am Ende stehen, würde hier zu viel vorweg nehmen. Los geht's:

---

Die kleine Wohnung war dunkel, eine Straßenlaterne vor dem Fenster und der Display der Stereoanlage waren die einzige Lichtquellen, die ihren gespenstischen Schein in das Zimmer warfen. Harte Gitarrenklänge hallten von den Wänden wieder.

In der Mitte dieses Zimmers saß K auf einem Ledersessel, die Beine auf einen billig aussehenden Holztisch gelegt und hatte die Augen geschlossen. Ein eiskaltes Lächeln lag auf seinen Lippen, als er der nun einsetzenden Stimme des Sängers lauschte:

_There are just too many  
Times that people  
Have tried to look inside of me  
Wondering what I think of you  
And I protect you out of courtesy  
Too many times that I've  
Held on when I needed to push away  
Afraid to say what was on my mind  
Afraid to say what I need to say  
Too many  
Things that you've said about me  
When I'm not around  
You think having the upper hand  
Means you've got to keep putting me down  
But I've about us much as I can stand  
Just want until the upper hand  
Is mine_

Oh, wie er dieses Lied liebte. Und wie wahr es war. Er war froh, dass niemand ihn durchschauen, niemand die Gedanken lesen konnte, die er über die Person dachte, die er am meisten auf der Welt hasste. Die Person, die ihn unterdrückte, sich für etwas besseres hielt, mit ihrer falsch-freundlichen Art überall durchzukommen schien. K wurde übel, wenn er an dieses Lächeln dachte, hinter dem sich so viel Falschheit und Verschlagenheit verbarg. Es war einfach nur ekelerregend. Aber es würde nicht mehr lange so weitergehen.

_One minute you're on top  
The next you're not  
Watch it drop  
Making your heart stop  
Just before you hit the floor  
One minute you're on top  
The next you're shot  
Making your heart stop  
You think you won_

_And then it's all gone_

Der Amerikaner lachte kalt. Wie gerne wollte er diesen Mann am Boden sehen, besiegt, zerstört, wollte sehen, wie diese gesamte Überheblichkeit ihn umbrachte, langsam und quälend. Wie sich langsam einer nach dem anderen abwendete und das Leben dieses ekelhaften Mannes zerstörte.

_So many people like me  
Put so much trust in all your lies  
So concerned with what you think  
To just say what we feel inside  
So many people like me  
Walk on eggshells all day along  
All I know is that all I want  
Is to feel like I'm not stepped on  
There are so many things I say  
That make me feel like you've crossed the line  
What goes up I will surely fall  
And I'm counting down the time  
Cause I've had so many stand-offs with you  
It's about as much as I can stand  
So I'm waiting until the upper hand  
Is mine_

Aber noch hatten sie Leute noch zu viel Angst vor ihm, wollten ihre wahren Gedanken nicht preisgeben. K lachte kalt bei diesem Gedanken. Diese Person dachte doch wirklich, sie wäre beliebt und geachtet von allen. In Wirklichkeit wurde sie gehasst wie kaum ein Mensch sonst. Aber niemand traute sich, etwas auszusprechen aus Angst. K war der einzige, der sich so etwas traute, der es auf einen offenen Konflikt ankommen ließ. Und auch auf mehr. Denn er wusste, dass er dieser Person mindestens ebenbürtig war.

_One minute you're on top  
The next you're not  
Watch it drop  
Making your heart stop  
Just before you hit the floor  
One minute you're on top  
The next you're not_

_The next you're shot  
Making your heart stop  
You think you won  
  
And then it's all gone_

Oder vielleicht sogar mehr als das. Vielleicht war er ihm auch überlegen. Körperlich auf jeden Fall. Körper... K stellte sich den schmalen, zierlichen Körper des anderen vor, wie er sich vor Schmerzen auf dem Boden krümmte – mit einer Kugel in der Brust. Er hatte ihn schon so oft einfach erschießen wollen, das alles einfach beenden. Eine Person und viele Probleme weniger mit einer einzigen Fingerbewegung. Aber K hatte sich zusammenreißen müssen, bis er die richtige Gelegenheit hatte. Denn der Amerikaner war nicht grade machtlos. Aber er hatte warten müssen, bis seine Macht ausreichte. Jetzt endlich war es so weit. Und außerdem, es wäre ja viel zu schmerzlos gewesen, diesen verhassten Menschen einfach zu töten. Er sollte leiden, sollte alles zerbrechen sehen, was er liebte. Diesen Genuss wollte sich K nicht entgehen lassen.

_I know I'll never trust a single thing you say  
You knew your lies would divide us  
But you lied anyway  
And all the lies have got you floating  
Up above us all  
But what goes up has got to fall_

K wusste genau, dass er der Einzige war, der den vielen Lügen von Anfang an nicht geglaubt hatte. Aber inzwischen war er nicht mehr so allein. Jeder hasste dieses "Objekt", jeder. Denn sie alle hatten die Falschheit und den Betrug durchschaut. Er hatte einen Fehler begangen. Und diesen Fehler würde er nun bezahlen.

_One minute you're on top  
The next you're not  
Watch it drop  
Making your heart stop  
Just before you hit the floor  
One minute you're on top  
The next you're not_

_The next you're shot  
Making your heart stop  
You think you won_

_And then it's all gone_

Mit den letzten Tönen des Liedes stand K auf, trat ans Fenster und schaute hinüber zu dem großen, angestrahlten Gebäude, das bis auf ein Licht im obersten Stockwerk vollständig im Dunkeln lag. Genau dieses Licht fixierte der Blonde nun, die Augen zu Schlitzen verengt wie eine Katze, die ihre Beute beobachtete.

„What goes up has got to fall, Seguchi Tohma!"

end

Okay... ich weiß selber, das die Fanfic unvollständig wirkt, was größtenteils den Grund hat, dass ich ursprünglich nicht geplant hatte, sie hochzuladen. Deshalb denkt euch bitte die fehlenden Hintergrundinformationen. Ich denke, dass da auf jeden Fall ein paar interessante Sachen zusammenkommen.

Ich freue mich trotzdem über jeden Kommentar und jede konstruktive Kritik, positiv wie negativ. Und dann die Tohma-Fans, die mich sicherlich jetzt lynchen wollen: Es war wirklich schwer, eine Fanfic zu schreiben, sie so sehr gegen Tohma gerichtet ist, vor allem, weil ich ihn selber vergöttere. Verzeiht mir!

Baibai no da, Nimue/Akane


End file.
